Syndromes!
by Aburame Takai
Summary: Summary inside. R&R NaruHina Hope you like!IF YOU DONT I SHALL WRITE THINE NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE! Enjoy! Ch.4 is short, but up! Sry guys im in a depressed valentines day slump so i can barely think, but tommorow i will work on ch.5 with renewed vigor!
1. Ch1 RNCS And AIS

**Syndromes!**

**EVERYTHING EXCEPT NARUTO IN THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY ME!**

**Ch.1 RNCS And AIS (Random Name Calling Syndrome And Animal Impersonation Syndrome)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yosh! Sorry about not updating **Koneko Hinata,** but I've been having problems with my laptop… kind of sucks. Dam keyboard shorted out. Oh well… Ok this is the summary:

Ahem, One day, because of a certain Aburame Takai (go me!), the Hyuuga manor burned down and now Hiashi's dead (Yay!), and Hinata had moved to Naruto's house. BUT! Before Neji had dropped her off, he had said " I thank you for inviting her Naruto, but please be wary of her **_SYNDROMES!_**" (He he, cliffy summary) **(Note: They are all 17+ in this fanfic.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**(An: Be wary I have introductions much like "Shinigami Cup Golden" They are not really a story, just comedic relief.)**

**EVIL SPELLING BEE! **

**Takai**: Hello! Welcome to the evil spelling bee, where we tease Naruto and Hinata! Hooray! Shino-nii, what's the first word?

**Shino: ** The first word is love. Kiba-kun your turn.

Kiba: Hmm… That's hard, umm can I have it in a sentence? 

**Takai:** Hinata wants to confess her love to Naruto, and Naruto wants to make sweet love to Hinata. (Naruto screams "What!" and Hinata faints.)

**Kiba: **Ummm… L-U-V, Love.

**Takai: **(Both me and Shino sweat drop) (whisper) This guys an idiot…

**Tsunade: **CORRECT!

**Shino:** I knew we shouldn't have made her a judge…

**Takai:** Yah…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The image flashed before her… Hyuuga manor burning down… all because of that hated man (TT I'm sad now)… Now outou-san was dead… where could she go? … Naruto? No… he wouldn't like it… he doesn't even know I exist…

Hinata sighed. "He doesn't even know I- oomf." There he was she had bumped into someone… because of her unwariness… _I'm an idiot._

"Oi, Hinata-chan, I heard what happened and- Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" He noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun! I just wasn't watching where I was going that's all…" She sighed again. She had gotten over her stammering a little while ago, but she didn't really realize it. "Anyways, you were saying?" She sighed yet again. **(Note : for all those who haven't realized it yet… that's a sad sigh.)**

"Ooookay… Anyways as I was saying… I heard what happened to your dad… and your house and I was wondering- what? Hinata-chan???? Why are you crying?"

"I couldn't protect him…" Hinata weeped hysterically. " I cant do anything right…" **(Note: This is a romantic comedy fanfic… however I thought drama would spice it up.) **She gasped as he leaned down and hugged her. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, its okay, its not your fault. _I _probably couldn't have stopped that demon!" He chuckled at this, but still had a serious face. "I'm serious Hinata-chan its not your fault he was from Akatsuki, too strong for us." He hugged her softer. " Hinata-chan, do you want to… stay at my apartment for a bit?" He cleared his throat and stood up. " Before you object, I say that you stay at least until you get your bearings." He held out his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun. O-of course I'll stay." She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"That's great, Hinata-chan. Okay you get your stuff, and I'll go- Oh, yeah. Forgot that your stuff burned up…" He bonked himself on the head. " I'm such an idiot sometimes… Anyways, let's get going!"

"H-Hai!"

Neji watched afar, the scene that played before him. _Meh, nothing I can do about it… Better warn him though…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hinata-chan, you realize that Neji's been following us all day right?" He asked.

Shit, I've been spotted. Neji jumped out of the bush he was hiding in. "Ahem, Hinata-sama, I'm sorry but I must warn him." Hinata nodded for him to continue. " Naruto-san you must abide by these rules if Hinata-sama is staying at your apartment: 

You guys cannot sleep together. (Hinata almost fainted)

Hinata-sama cannot be impregnated. (Hinata fainted.)

This, the most important rule of all, be wary of her syndromes"

"Oi, you made her faint. And why would I do any of those? And what syndromes?"

"I'm sorry for making her faint and- Please don't hold her like that, it makes you two look like lovers." Naruto had picked her up bridal style, so he just put her on his back and shrugged. "Thank you. Anyways these syndromes only appear in a comfortable area, such as Hyuuga manor, or your apartment. They have a few stages, but I don't know how many. Good luck and remember; if you violate rule 2" He made an evil face. "I'll kill you." Before Naruto could retort he jumped away.

Naruto sighed. _As if id do anything like that to a girl like Hinata-chan._ He sighed again. _Now I have to fix the sleeping arrangements._

**Why not sleep with her kit? **Kyuubi asked. **Neji-baka didn't even threaten you if you stayed in the same bed as her.**

Hinata-chan wouldn't like it, dus. Shed wake up, find me there, go AHHH, and then run away. 

**You really are a dip s, you know that kit?**

Whatever. 

He heard a moan behind him then. " Don't bother waking up Hinata-chan. Were almost there." She opened her eyes a little bit…

"Master, were are we going?" Naruto jumped about twelve feet.

"M-M-Master, what are you talking about?" _Hopefully one of her syndromes… right?_

"Donna-sama, were are we going please tell me?"

"Were going to my apartment." _Wait so now I'm her Husband???_

"Master, are you going to punish me for fainting?" She looked into his eyes. "If you must…"

"N-No Hinata-chan I'm just taking you to my apartment- oh, here it is." He stopped in front of his apartment, took the key out, and opened the door. "Okay make yourself comfortable here, Hinata-chan."

"Nyaaaa!"

_Okay… now she's a cat, what next._

"Donna-sama, your so secretive, did you have to take me here, we could have gone to the park to do 'this and that'." At this Naruto's nose bled just a little. "Donna-sama I was just talking about shopping and taking a stroll… You perv." She stuck his tongue out at him and meowed again.

I'm in for a long night… 

"Hinata-chan how do you want to sleep tonight?" He asked.

"Next to master, or with master." She said simply.

"O-Okay, how bout I sleep on the floor and you get the bed."

"No, I'm your slave, I'll sleep on the floor." Naruto jumped again.

"S-S-Slave?! Hinata-chan please don't say things like that!" Naruto calmed down a little. "Okay, well just have to get dinner situated, then we'll figure out the sleeping arrangements." _Damn, I'm going to go crazy if she keeps acting like this._

"Nyaa! Master, doesn't make dinner, I make dinner. I'm your slave."

"Fine,fine. Just stop calling me master."

"Why? I know you like it, Donna-sama."

"Just make dinner, please…"

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Wow this smells great Hinata-chan. What is it?" He licked his lips practically, then he looked down a little over her shoulder. "Looks like Ramen but what's that red stuff?" He looked over a little bit more. His nose started bleeding again.

"Its called spaghetti Donna-sama. Its got noodles and a special sauce in it." She made a kind of evil grin. " I made it out of my own juices." Naruto had rivers of blood flowing from his nose. "Donna-sama, you perv I was talking about my home made lemon juice."

"O-Oh, okay. Ahem, ill go sit down now."

Several minutes later….

"WOW! Hinata-chan this tastes great! I think I've found my new ramen!" Hinata smiled.

"I know I didn't make it the way master thought, but if you wanted me to…"

Naruto's nose started bleeding again. "N-No its delicious as it is, no need to change it." He laughed nervously. " We still need to figure out sleeping arrangements, though."

"Ill sleep with master and that's that."

"Very well."

"GAO!"

_What? Now she's an alligator._

"Well I'll let you shower first and ill wait."

"Hai!"

_Damn she's too cute. She says she's my slave, but im probably hers…_

What's a matter, kit? Can't handle a few names and a few animal sounds? You know, you come in at the worst possible times… 

**Its what I do.**

Just then Naruto heard Hinata scream. He rushed to the bathroom. "Hinata-chan what's wro-" Hinata was standing there naked, holding his little frog hat.

"This is sooo cute!" Then she noticed Naruto standing there. "Is this yours master?"

"Y-yes, is that what you screamed about?" He had to turn around.

"Hai! It was just too cute, so I screamed!" She started walking closer to Naruto. Then when she got near him, she hugged him. "Master was worried about me!"

Naruto fainted from blood loss. His words before he hit the ground, "so soft."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Beat The Crap out of Sasuke: Preliminaries 

**Takai: **Okay first one to knock Sasuke out wins! 1,2,3 GO!

**Kiba:** Ya! I'm going to win! Gatsuuga!

**Ichigo: **Getsuga!

**Takai: **Ichigo wins!

**Kiba:** What? Where did he come from?!

**Ichigo:** I was bored so I came here.

**Takai: ** Yosh! Ichigo wins!

**Kiba: **No fair!

**Ichigo: **Beat it, loser.

YOSH! Next time Hinata has a few new surprises for them, but while she's sleeping! YAY!

**REVIEW OR DIE!**


	2. Ch2 TIYSS

**Syndromes!**

**By: Aburame Takai**

**Ch.2 TIYSS (Talking In Your Sleep Syndrome)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**I'm glad some of you like it! If you didn't… I found a Death Note… and ill use it on whoever makes me mad. I don't even need to see your face...hehe.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Evil Spelling Bee!**

Takai: Yo, and welcome back. Unfortunately Tsunade had to be replaced with a new judge because she's… indisposed. (In background Shino is asking what to do with the extra rope.)

Jiraiya: Yo!

Takai: Unfortunately Jiraiya was the only one available… The first word is… gourmet pastry? Ok…

Sakura: Ummm… g-o-r-m-a-y p-a-s-t-r-y, gourmet pastry.

Jiraiya: I'm sorry that was incorrect, but if you show me your… hehe… ill let you through.

Sakura: (Punches Jiraiya 400 years into the future.) Bastard…

Takai: Wow… Ummm… are all Sannin retards?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**(Quick note: Hanabi- chan will say "strike!" As Naruto's pants grow… tighter)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and Naruto's jawdropped and his nose bled. There Hinata was standing in a pink silken, almost see-through bed gown with a very short bottom (Talking about the gown).

"H-H-Hinata-chan is that the only thing you have that you can wear to bed?!"

" Master doesn't like it?" she made sad chibi eyes. "I can always wear my birthday suit…"

"Huh?!" Naruto jumped again. The thought of Hinata naked made him have to do pushups before he died of blood loss. _Purification of the mind! Ahhh. Better._

Then Hinata bent down so that Naruto could get a nice… look. "Donna-sama what's the matter, don't you want to ravish me?" Naruto went "Bwah" and passed out on the bed. "He he, Donna-sama is such a perv!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_What the hell? Where am I? And what smells sooo nice?_ Naruto opened his eyes and noticed a blurry shape in front of him and jumped. _Oh yeah, _he rubbed his head_, Hinata-chan… _

"Donna-sama that's too big for me to swallow…" Hinata muttered in her sleep. **STRIKE! 99 mp/h**

_Ngh _**(Groan of surprise btw)**_…WHAT?! What the hell is she dreaming about?!_

"But if I do that all the cream will get all over me…" **STRIKE! 98 mp/h**

In Hinata's dream world she's thinking about being in the kitchen with Naruto after he baked a giant chocolate e-Claire for her. And she's wondering if its too big and too messy to eat. Naruto doesn't know that though… hehe.

_Seriously what is she dreaming about?!_

"Well if it's for Donna-sama…" **Strike! 97 mp/h (There will be multiple strikes not just three)**

_I'll wake her up… in a moment._

**Haha, kit I guess you like it, huh?**

_Ahem, that's none of your business._

"Its okay if I ride… you then?" she muttered into the pillow. **Strike! 100 mp/h **

Now she's dreaming about riding a motorcycle with Naruto and when she talked she muttered into the pillow cutting of the motorcycle, with, and you. Again he does not know this… well just let him think his thoughts… hehe.

_God damn it what is she dreaming about??!!_

"Ohhhh, it hurts but it feels soooo good!" **STRIKE! 120 mp/h! BATTER UNDER! BATTER UNDER!**

This time she dreamt she had a tail and that he was brushing it. Lets just say it sounded, ahem, sensual.

Naruto went "Bwah" again with practical waterfalls of blood, that could counter Niagara Falls and be its better, coming out of his nose after which he passed out, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto awoke to see Hinata staring at him with a kind of anger, the kind that's like "I'm not mad, just… disappointed", and said "Master slept on the floor instead of with me… Master doesn't like me anymore." Which at that point she got tears in her eyes.

"N-No Hinata-chan its just-"

"And to think I let Sakura-san in for you, too!" She interrupted.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?!"

"NARUTO!" He heard a voice from behind him.

_OH, SHIT!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hmm looks like Naruto's in trouble… hehe. Now for a random string of questions to tease you guys into insanity because I know them and you don't:

**Whats gonna happen?**

**What will happen to Naruto?**

**Do You like ice cream?**

**I like ice cream!**

**Was that even a question?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Beating The Crap Out Of Sasuke!**

Takai: Okay today we will be using my friend, Naruto-Kitsune1, and myself.

NK1: Yosh! Glad to be here now lets go kill him! **Katon: Nenshou Houyou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flaming Embrace Technique) **(thousands of wires wrap around Sasuke and he lights on fire) Burn you son of a bitch! Burn!

Takai:** Ankoku Mushi: Reikon Shou (Darkness Insect: Soul Destroy) Feast on his soul my babies! DIE!**

**NK1: Dood you're starting to creep me out…**

Takai: Meh, I am creepy.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! HOMEWORK SUCKS!**

**R+R OR FACE ME, NK1, AND YAGAMI LIGHT!!!**


	3. Ch3 SUTS Part 1

**Syndromes!**

**Ch.3 SUTS (Saying Unhelpful Things Syndrome) Part 1 By Aburame Takai** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YOSH! You all like it, so far ive gotten positive reviews. If I don't get anymore, I have the eyes of a Shinigami and ill use em. And ill kill ya! Hope you like! (OR ELSE!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Evil Spelling Bee! **

Takai: Well… since Jiraiya's been knocked 400 years into the future by Sakura-san… I had to hire Orochimaru-teme…

Orochimaru: Glad to be here… But whats with all the guards?

Takai: What do you think fucktard?

Orochimaru: Whatever… anyways the word is… snake? Okay… (mutters) if someone gets this wrong they're more then retarded.

Kabuto: Ummm… lets see…. Can I use it in a sentence?

Takai: Sure. Ahem, Orochimaru is a plastic pedophile that likes "Snakes."

Kabuto: Oh, I see… okay "snake" d-i-c-k. Snake.

Orochimaru: (eats Kabuto's head) He fails. **(lol I got the funniest picture in my head right now!)**

Takai: (mutters) Even though Kabuto got the meaning… and said it right…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Why-the-hell-did-she-call-you-mast-er?!" Sakura asked as she beat the living crap out of Naruto.

"Sakura-san I can-ow- explain- oomph!"

"Oh yeah," She pointed skeptically at Hinata's very…nice dress. "Why the hell would a girl call you master and be wearing a dress like that?!"

"Because Hinata is masters slave."

"Grrrrrrr! NARUTO!" And Sakura resumed with renewed vigor.

"Nyaaa!" Hinata meowed. "Stop hurting Donna-sama!"

Sakura dropped Naruto. "Oh, I see! You guys are married! That explains the dress!" Sakura jumped to conclusions. "But the master and the cat thing…" She turned her head slowly to Naruto with an angry face. He jumped back about ten feet and wanted a restraining order, now. "Is that one of your sick fetishes Naruto-ecchi?!"

"N-N-o I swear!"

**Hehe, kit I know it is! I just saw Hinata chained up in a cat cost-**

_SHUT UP!_

Several Minutes Later…

"Oh, I see now! Its because you have these syndromes!"

"Sakura-san, ummm you can stop strangling Donna-sama now…" Hinata said with a sweat drop.

"EH?!" She looked down into Naruto's blue face. "Oh! Ehehehe, ummm," She dropped Naruto. "So why exactly do you not act like that anywhere else?"

"Because it has to be in a place where im comfortable." She replied. "Gao!"

"Still, that's kind of weird you call him 'Master' and 'Donna-sama' and you still call me 'Sakura-san'." She said knowingly. "Do you like Naruto?"

"EH?! U-ummm Sakura-san y-you s-should b-bring him back upstairs before he breaks his b-back l-laying like that." She blushed madly. And pointing to Naruto laying at like a 90 degree angle, she fainted too as he groaned, "Hina-chan."

"Wow, I got myself a problem here," Sakura said while picking them up. "Only one bed in this entire house, and," She said with the evilest grin ever. "I know Hinata likes Naruto." Then she Made an even eviler grin. "Oh dear, it appears their clothes are a little dirty." She cackled to herself and began her evil plan. **(Hooray! I like evil!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mmm, whats this pressure up against me, it feels so warm! _Naruto opened his eyes. And had the biggest nose bleed since the Niagara Falls Competitor one. They were on the bed together, completely naked and their bodies were intertwined, like they had just finished doing "This and that" together. Naruto did a "Bwah!" again and hit his head on the wall, when he looked up, Neji was standing there, mouth agape with surprise and disgust in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Time for Random questions!**

**Do you like cliffhangers?**

**I like cliffhangers.**

**How'd you like Sakura's evil plan?**

**Hooray! Neji is pissed!**

**I want the Death Note! WHERE IS MY GOD DAMN DEATH NOTE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Beat The Crap Out of Sasuke!**

Takai: Today I would like to beat Sasuke again, along with… Ikkou-san! Hooray!

Ikkou: What the hell am I doing here?!

Chitose: Because I made you come silly…

Ikkou: Could you not use the word "Come" around us, especially when were whispering?

Takai: (leans over) Whats this? High school students? Doing "This and that"! Do tell!

Ikkou: (sweatdrop) see told ya!

Chitose: (blushes) _I really don't mind… _Anyways lets just **_BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SASUKE!_**

Takai: That's the spirit!

**To be Continued**

**R+R-ING A DAY KEEPS THE SHINGAMI AWAY!**

**HOORAY! AMAENAIDEYO! KATSU! CHAR! WHAT COULD THIS MEAN FOR SASUKE!**


	4. Ch3 SUTS Part 2

**Syndromes!**

**Ch.3 SUTS Part 2**

**By Aburame Takai**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Hehe, I bet you all just loved that cliffhanger, huh? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Evil Spelling Bee!**

Takai: Okay now all the Sannin are gone…

Naruto: Ill be judge!

Takai: Mmk. Okay Hinata-chan here's the next word. Fetish.

Hinata: Can I have it in a sentence?

Takai: Ok. Naruto and I have a cat fetish, and we like it when girls call us master.

Naruto: HEY! _Well that's kind of true…_

Hinata: R-really? Ahem… Fetish. F-e-t-i-s-h. Fetish.

Takai: Correct!

Naruto: You didn't have to tell her that you know!

Hinata: So its true?

**(Hooray for cat costumes! Whoever made those is either a genius or a perv…)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Naruto was trying to tell Neji something Hinata groaned and said, "Oh no! Don't stick it in there!" At this point Naruto's nose bled a lot again… She was dreaming about trying to get a piece of toast out of the toaster and Naruto stuck a fork in while it was still plugged in…

"Naruto-sama, I think I should talk to you away from Hinata-sama." Neji said.

_What the hell? Naruto-_sama?

As soon as they walked Naruto wiped his bloody nose. "Since its apparent what happened here," Before Naruto could interject, Neji put his hands up. "Now then Naruto-sama, it seems we shall have to fit you for a tuxedo."

"Nani?!"

"Well we cant have you doing 'this and that' with the Hyuuga heiress and expect not to get married, can you?" Naruto smacked into the floor. "But you have to propose to her."

"What?!" Naruto asked again, and then paused. "Wait a minute, I thought you said you'd kill me…"

"Well marriage kind of kills you from the inside… and I bet you weren't expecting this.** (I bet none of you were, bwahaha)** Hahaha look at your face!" Neji laughed. "But in all serious Naruto-sama, you must propose to her, or I will kill you."

"F-f-fine, geez man." Naruto sighed as he brought Neji out the door. "Geez, now I have to deal with this!"

"Master, what are you doing out of bed?" Hinata asked behind him. "Donna-sama how about another round." Naruto went "bwah" again, And passed out. "Wuss! Master is a wuss!"

At this exact moment Kiba came in to check if Hinata was really there, only to see a naked Hinata on top of a naked Naruto.

First the nose bleed.

Then the "What the hell!"

Then the beating the shit of Naruto's unconscious body was upon him.

"Stop hurting master!"

"M-Master?" Kiba asked bewildered. The he had to turn away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Meanwhile…**

_Yosh, my plan is working_. A certain pink-haired kunoichi thought to herself. _Hehe, I bet Kiba's beating the shit out of Naruto now!_

"EH?! What are you doing here Takai-kun?" she said as she noticed her secret love walk in through the window. **(Yes yes, I know, Sakura. Shudders But the evil Sakura in this story is way better)**

"Checking on Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan's relationship, Sakura."

"Hehe, the plan is put to place, master." **(What guy wouldn't want a girl calling him master, eh? Lol, I think im in love… XP)**

"Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh, I see, you have these syndromes, Hinata-chan!" Kiba realized.

"Gao!"

"But still, you still call me 'Kiba-kun', but you call Naruto those names. What's going on?"

Then they heard a groan right next to them. "Master!" she jumped over and hugged him, which caused a massive nosebleed again.

After putting on actual clothes, because Kiba "forgot" to remind Hinata, they all had a chat over coffee.

"So Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm?"

"You like it when she meows and when she calls you master, don't you?"

Naruto spit out his coffee in surprise. "N-nani?!"

"Gao! Donna-sama loves when I call him master! Nyaaaa!"

_Kawaii!_

**Kit…**

_What?_

**You have a problem with cosplay don't you?**

No response…

Naruto held a shaking cup up to his mouth. "W-what gives you that idea?" Naruto said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Because you have a bump in the pants area that's gets bigger every time she meows or calls you master." Kiba said with an evil grin.

Naruto got up slowly, picked Kiba up by the collar, said "bye" and kicked him 500 feet out the door causing him to go through 3 buildings in the process.

He dusted his hands. "That takes care of-"

He noticed Hinata eating marshmallows and they were sticking all over her face. She was licking them off too.

Naruto held his hands between his legs. "H-Hinata-chan? Where did you get those marshmallows?"

"Sakura-san left them here with a note." She handed him the note and started eating more marshmallows.

He had to turn away. He started reading the note, _Dear lovebirds, I hope you like these marshmallows, im sure Naruto will! Oh and I left a little something for Hinata upstairs, under the pillow, too._

Naruto went upstairs and looked under the pillow and found a brand new ahem, unmaidenly utensil. **(I don't like putting words like this in the story so in the Q's ill tell you what it was, if you didn't get it)**

Naruto had thought of Hinata using this, and fainted.

Hinata came up stairs to see Naruto holding "It" and rivers of blood coming from his nose. "Donna-sama, you're still a wuss!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**QUESTIONS!**

**Do you like this story?**

**Do you like pie?**

**Do you like this story more or less than pie?**

**Where is my death note?**

**Did you know "it" was a vibrator?**

**If not, I either suck at this or your 4 years old.**

**Do you like my non-questions at the end?**

**Surprised it wasn't a cliffhanger?**

**I was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Beating the crap out of Sasuke!**

Chitose: Ikkou, please awaken! (Opens up monks robe to reveal ridiculously large breasts)

**IT-! (He has aw-!)**

Takai: (Knocks out Ikkou) (Steals Chitose)

Sakura: You bastard! (Punches Me 200 years into the future)(Future Sakura punches me 200 years back) (Process continues for 4 months)

**WOW! SHE CAN PUNCH! OW! DAMN!**

**HOORAY! R+R OR GIVE ME A DEATH NOTE!**

**GIVE ME A DEATH OR R+R OR ILL… WRITE YOUR NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE?**

**YES SURE!**


End file.
